


His Hobby

by FlightDeckOrchids



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 03:44:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/908500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlightDeckOrchids/pseuds/FlightDeckOrchids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martin Crieff finds a hobby that suits him and brings him to tears, twice.</p><p>Shipless and cannon compliant as of the end season four.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Hobby

**Author's Note:**

> This is the very first piece of fan fiction I’ve bothered to upload. Please be kind. I might just be inspired to go back to writing the much longer Cabin Pressure piece I’m currently stuck on. Thank you in advance for reading my unbeta’d & unbrit-picked drabble featuring characters that don’t belong to me.

     The idea of drawing a piece of art had never occurred to Martin Crieff until the day he found himself with a colored pencil in his hand and blank piece of paper before him. How he had ended up in this position was a bit of a blur to him. He had wandered into the kitchen of Parkside Terrace to find one of his student housemates drawing flowers for a botany project. Somehow he’d then been tasked with replicating one of the diagrams from the text book on the counter top. When he’d finished, the student, Emmy, had complimented his work and told him he had a natural talent – might even be a proper artist with some practice. He’d blushed and stammered his thanks for her kind words, but knew in his heart that there was no room in his budget for such a frivolous thing as art supplies.

***  
     The next week when he’d returned home from a flight he’d found a package outside the door to his room. It contained sketching pencils, colored pencils, erasers, sharpeners, a pouch to keep them in, and two large spiral-bound drawing pads. If someone had seen him at that moment, he would have sworn he had just gotten some dust in his eyes.

***  
     Martin’s art supplies were given a place of honor in his flight bag. They became a cure to the boredom of long layovers and endless days on stand-by. He practiced drawing in a variety of styles, from the photo-realistic to the cartoon-like, but there was a theme to his choice of subjects – things that could fly. Planes were an obvious choice, but his sketch pads were also filled with images of songbirds, geese, ducks, owls, and even the occasional insect, although recently he’d lost the desire to draw bees, even in an overly comedic style.

     He didn’t try to hide his new hobby from his co-workers, but he was protective of his sketch books. For Arthur’s birthday, he drew the young man a portrait of G-erti done in the style of the new Disney movie “Planes.” Arthur had declared it “the most brilliant thing ever” and begged Carolyn until she had agreed to frame it and hang it in the portakabin.

     Curiosity got the better of Douglas one day when he witnessed Martin drawing what appeared to be logos for Icarus Removals. During the conversation that followed, Douglas had suggested that Martin should have his favorite design painted on his van. Martin had just shrugged, knowing there was no money for something so non-essential.

***  
     After a flight the following week, Martin returned to his van in the airfield parking lot to find a new logo of his design painted on its side and a box of matching business cards resting on the driver’s seat. They sat atop a page from Martin’s sketch pad that he hadn’t realized was missing. If someone had seen him then, he would have sworn the setting sun was in his eyes.


End file.
